


Elementary School Book - UNCLE Fan Style

by threecee



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecee/pseuds/threecee
Summary: A discussion on Live Journal about schools and those Dick and Jane texts somehow turned into this.





	Elementary School Book - UNCLE Fan Style

This is Napoleon. This is Illya. Napoleon and Illya are good. 

This is a THRUSH goon. THRUSH goons are bad. 

Napoleon and Illya see the THRUSH goon. The THRUSH goon sees Napoleon and Illya. The goon has a bomb. He throws the bomb at Napoleon and Illya.

Napoleon and Illya jump behind a big rock. Jump Napoleon! Jump Illya! 

The bomb goes “BOOM!” Napoleon and Illya are safe behind the rock. 

Napoleon and Illya have guns. They use the guns to shoot the THRUSH goon. Bang! Bang! Bang! No more THRUSH goon!

Illya says, “I hit my head on the rock. My head hurts.”

Napoleon says, “Your head is harder than the rock.”

Illya punches Napoleon.

Napoleon grabs Illya’s arm. 

Napoleon and Illya wrestle. Wrestle Napoleon! Wrestle Illya!

Illya kisses Napoleon. Napoleon kisses Illya back. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Napoleon rips Illya’s shirt off. Illya rips Napoleon’s trousers off. Rip! Rip! Rip!

Look! Look! Look! Illya is naked. Napoleon is naked. What are they doing? 

Sorry, the Sex Education classes were cancelled, so we have to stop here.


End file.
